Hush Little Rin
by NeverMakesSense
Summary: She promised herself that when Rin needs her, Shiemi will always be there to support him. A bad dream helps her fulfill her promise. Just some cute fluff :) Rin X Shiemi


**Hi! The idea had been bouncing around in my head for a while, and so I finally gained the courage the put it up. This is my first story, so please review and tell me how I did :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Blue Exorcist. If I did, Shiemi and Rin would've gotten married and have kids by now.**

Hush Little Rin

Shiemi was always a shy, quiet girl since she was little. The thought of people gave her a terrified and excited feeling. A person was filled with so many possible opportunities. They could be her friend or enemy, her true love or someone she hated. One move on her part could be her beginning or her end. It was terrifying that she could begin or end in a single moment.

This was the beautiful nightmare she had lived in ever since she was a child. Every day she found herself to be stuck in this dream of hers. Every day, that is, until she met a certain goofy, black haired exorcist-in-training. After the day in the garden, Rin slowly helped Shiemi wake up from her bad dream. Maybe it was his happy-go-lucky attitude that shone through in even the most awkward or depressing of times. Maybe it was his fierce determination that always gave her hope or his friendly nature.

There were many reasons that allowed Rin Okumura to be her savior. The second Shiemi had realized this, and boy, that had been an enlightening moment, she promised herself she would somehow repay him. Though she had no idea why she would ever need to offer her help to Rin of all people.

Until one night, when it happened. Shiemi had woken with a start, responding to the tug on her consciousness. Looking around the small, ancient room, Shiemi tried to remember why she was there. Oh yeah, the party.

A little while ago, the twins were hosting a celebratory victory party for the end of a long mission. They had joked and laughed at each other until the very late hours of the night. Shura had passed out first, nuzzling her various bottles of sake while snoring like a bulldozer. Soon after their sensei the Kyoto trio said good night to the world as well and fell into an uncomfortable sleep on the pots and pans they had used as noise makers earlier that night. Izumo blushed as she watched a certain pink haired boy smile in his sleep. She then shook her head and loudly announced that she was going home because there was "no way in hell" she was going to "hang out with a bunch of losers" any longer than she had to. By this time Shiemi had started to blink herself awake and was starting to lose the battle.

"Nii-san, show Shiemi to an empty room. I'll take care of them," Yukio sighed as his gaze landed on the snoring exorcists-in-training and their even louder teacher. Rin laughed loudly before grabbing the blushing girl's hand and towing her out of the room.

"Don't worry, we prepared some rooms for you guys," Rin explained, his smile taking up about half of his face and a blush slowly crawling across his face, "You can have the one across from us."

"Thanks Rin. Tell Yuki-chan thank-you as well," Shiemi wore a similar blush on her own cheeks as she cheerfully bid her friend goodnight. The energetic boy bobbed his head and ran down the hall, stuttering something about helping his brother.

Now, Shiemi strained her ears to hear. Maybe she was hearing things...no, there it was again. A small whimpering noise that sounded like some baby animal made its way to her ears. She quietly stood and tip-toed to the door, putting her ear to the cool wood and listening for the sound again. It was dead silent for a couple of moments, but as she began to take her ear away she heard the sound again. It was louder this time and seemed to come from the room across from her.

"Come on Shiemi, you can do it," she repeated to herself, like it was a mantra. The daunting darkness of the hallway gave her imagination a scary playground. She dashed into the hallway and peered into the room through the slightly ajar door. One bed was no just occupied by a person, but by various books, pieces of clothing and multiple substances that look like they might have once been edible. The other bed was so tidy it was like no on ever slept there. In the place of a human body was a piece pf paper that probably explained Yukio's absence rested in his place.

From the messy cave came the whimpering sound once again. Creeping closer to the sleeping boy, Shiemi's eyes widened as she realized the sound was coming from him. Shiemi looked out the window. Nope, fire wasn't raining from the sky. There weren't undead creatures walking around. Okay, the world definitely wasn't ending.

Rin's face scrunched up, a low keening sound erupting from his throat. His inky black hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, the blankets on his bed were tangled around his legs and his tail was randomly flicking around him. Suddenly, his legs flailed and the sound escaped his mouth again. It took the blond tamer a couple of moments to finally figure out was was happening.

"Rin. Rin, wake up," she shook him urgently, as hard as she could, but the boy was like a brick when he slept. There was nothing in the world that could wake him up. Shiemi stepped back and tried to think of all the times she had had nightmares when she was a child. She would wake up and run straight for her mother and grandmother, who would place her back in bed and sing a song until she fell asleep. She thought about the song her mother used to sing for her. Maybe if she changed the lyrics a bit...

Hush little Rin, don't say a word

Shiemi's gonna give Kuro a really nice bird

and if Kuro's bird flies away

Shiemi's gonna get Konekomuru to come and play

and if Konekomuru gets too weird

Shiemi's gonna see if Izumo disappeared

and if that tamer came and went

Shiemi's gonna check the alcohol for theft

and if Shura took all the liquor

Yukio will try to kick her

and when Shura punches his face

Rin will probably take his place

and Shiemi wants Rin to know

She will be there through fire and snow

Shiemi looked down to see if her weird song was having any effect on the boy in front of her. His face smoothed out, and his jerky movements and whimpers had subsided. She smiled softly, leaning down to lightly kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, Rin," she whisphered, laying her head next to his. For tonight, she could be strong enough for the both of them.

**Please review and tell me if you liked it :)**

**Sorry for any strange mistakes, the word program I use has a weird feature where it substitutes words and I sometimes don't catch it. Sucks for when I write essays -_-'**

**I also apologize for the song. Trying to get it to rhyme...well...I'm not much of a poet. Or a song writer. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-NeverMakesSense**


End file.
